


Content

by littleartemis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's had a bad day and has an itch that needs scratching, Cas knows just what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

When Cas gets home from work they fall into a sort of routine, today’s being the one they have for when one of them is upset. Every time it includes Dean being tense, worried his alpha might be upset, that he’s done something wrong or will do something wrong.

Each time he’s assured that it’s not him but it’s hard to shake the dark thoughts plaguing his mind. Past relationships and his childhood left him feeling wrong. Like he was wrong. It left him tense, on edge, feeling like he was a bad omega even though he never wanted to be like the picture perfect image of a docile omega. He actually liked being rebellious. Showing alpha’s who was the boss.

His submission to Cas was something mutually respected and agreed on. But outside of their bedroom, their home, Castiel let him lead.

Now, here they were with Dean’s head resting on Cas’ leg, completely quiet. He could not see a thing through the blindfold covering his eyes. His hands were cuffed, chains connected to the collar around his neck, trussed up to take his mind off the days events. Of seeing an ex he would rather stay in his nightmares.

The alpha had turned the TV off a while ago, attention focused entirely on Dean. He stroked his fingers through the omega’s hair, before carefully moving them over his partner’s nude body. They tweaked and tugged at a nipple before stroking over the cleft of Dean’s ass, teasing at his slick entrance.

Dean stayed still, not wanting to make a noise and ruin this though it was hard when one pushed inside, wriggling around. It took everything in him not to squirm. Don’t make a noise, he told himself, don’t make a single noise.

The free hand was shifting around and he felt his hands being pulled to wrap around the alpha’s cock. Taking that as a sign, he took it into his mouth, sucking eagerly on the head, eyes closed behind the mask. His tongue dragged up the side of the shaft as a second finger slid inside of him, scissoring and just encouraging the ache.

He needed to feel full, whole, but he also needed Cas to direct him. Take control from the omega and show him just what he could do, just what he needed.

When the fingers pulled out Dean let out an upset whine against his better judgement. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt one of his favourite toys sliding in, the vibrations on at max. It was pushed in, knot and all leaving Dean to only squirm on the couch. Cas kept massaging the rim of his hole, letting Dean buck against him as he kept suckling at the alpha’s cock with enthusiasm.

“Good boy, my good boy.” The praise was like a drug, his alpha’s fingers playing with his hair, the other hand moving from his used hole to his nipples. He twisted and tugged at them, driving Dean to the edge.

“I’m going to come soon Dean. Are you going to take my knot like a good boy? Suckle on my cock and sit on my fat knot until I’m done?” He let out a moan at those words, Cas knew he would, and Dean knew he was offering Dean and out like he always did. Instead he took the others cock all the way to the base, hearing his alpha groan. It swelled inside of his mouth and he moaned nails raking along Cas’ thighs as he felt his mate’s seed fill his mouth.

He swallowed with practiced ease, humming as Cas kept playing with his hair, tugging at it to see just how latched onto his knot Dean was. The speed of the vibrator was lowered, and Cas took Dean’s neglected cock in hand, stroking it leisurely as he turned the TV back on.

It was like any day like this, with Dean rutting into his mate’s hand as he lay there feeling the alpha’s come fill his mouth, drinking it down, completely calm.

It may be an odd way to feel fulfilled and complete but Dean was content with it and so was Cas.


End file.
